


Please Don't Die

by quinnsbrainrot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Police, Robbery, Suicide Attempt, a whole lot of character death, more tags will probably be added btw, not between kokichi & shuichi though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsbrainrot/pseuds/quinnsbrainrot
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was a-quite-problematic-seventeen year old high school student, that always seemed to calculate everything, yet still not give a care about his future.  He had a small apartment he was staying at, which he shared with his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara, who was his age and seemed to be the exact opposite of Kokichi.  Nobody ever understood why they had gotten along so well, since their contrasting qualities seemed to differ both their actions and thought processes, but fact was they did and nobody really seemed to bother them about it.What the two *did* have in common though, was the fact that life was never on their side.  No matter what the circumstance was, even death.  Kokichi never thought Shuichi would die to a fucking bottle a pills.  And as corny as it sounds, he always thought the two of them would die together.  Not something pathetic as this.  But, despite Kokichi witnessing his death right in front of him, he was mysteriously thrown back in time, with a chance to save his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	Please Don't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud clang from the bathroom disrupted his thoughts, a groan along with it and quickly silence came back and all Kokichi was left with was his phone. The bright screen reflected on his eyes, Kokichi staring at the bathroom door in concern. He turned his phone off, setting it into his pocket and taking a deep breath. Shuichi just might've dropped something, but Kokichi couldn't help the burrowing pit in his stomach forcing him to think of all the negative scenarios.
> 
> "Shuichi-Chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahhaha this is really short since its the prologue but like egfyvuaibk lnjhsnrjivo ??? enjoy !!  
> also >> this chapter includes a **suicide attempt** so please please please beware of that because it can be pretty triggering for some ,,, thank you !!

Kokichi yawned, fiddling with the hair-tie on his wrist and throwing his hair up into a ponytail; keeping the loose hanging strands of his purple-ombré hair out of his face. He liked cooking. It was always a fun activity he would do with Shuichi, and despite him not being there at the moment, it still made a giddy flare spike up in his heart.

Turning the burner to the low setting, he glanced down at the eggs that were bubbling around in the pan. It was early morning, a few hours before their first class at college. Kokichi perched his head to the side, where was Shuichi? The detective had gone to the bathroom a while ago, telling Kokichi he'd had to use the restroom and to start breakfast without him. Kokichi didn't even realize how much time had passed until he reached for his phone and turned up the brightness to his home screen.

Jeesh, Shuichi must be constipated or something, Kokichi thought, sighing to himself and taking a gulp of his coffee. He didn't want to disturb his boyfriend, but this was definitely not normal for the bluenette, and to say the truth it scared Kokichi. Change was always terrifying to Kokichi, not like he'd tell anyone that.

The leader scrolled through his phone absentmindedly, looking down at his friends recent posts on Instagram. Miu's post was the first to pop up, Kokichi silently grimacing at it but liking it nevertheless. It was maybe a week old? He hadn't been on the app recently, but it was a picture from the party Miu and her boyfriend, Kiibo had held. The inventor seemed to be posing in front of the camera, a red cup in her unoccupied hand. Kokichi squeaked when he saw what Miu was posing in front of, just now noticing the pink hue of Miu's face and that stupid smug grin she wore. Kaede was leaning her arms on Maki's shoulders, Maki pressed up against one of the walls with her hands grasping onto Kaede's face. And they were kissing. Kokichi always thought that Maki and Kaito were dating but, apparently not...

A loud clang from the bathroom disrupted his thoughts, a groan along with it and quickly silence came back and all Kokichi was left with was his phone. The bright screen reflected on his eyes, Kokichi staring at the bathroom door in concern. He turned his phone off, setting it into his pocket and taking a deep breath. Shuichi just might've dropped something, but Kokichi couldn't help the burrowing pit in his stomach forcing him to think of all the negative scenarios.

"Shuichi-Chan?" Kokichi called, looking off to the side of the stove. The food was still there, sitting there with steam misting off the top. Now that Kokichi thought about it, Shuichi had been in the bathroom for an hour. "Are you alright?"

The purplenette etched closer to the bathroom door, stopping in front of the tall wooden slab and staring down at the handle. He reached for the knob, trying to turn it only to realize it had been locked. "Shumai answer me."

A loud stir came from inside the bathroom, more whining until he heard plastic slam to the ground, with a rattle. "No..—no. D—don't come in..."

Kokichi noticed how his boyfriend's voice was wavering, like he had been crying, and he sounded like he was against the door. He tensed, thinking of the sudden possibilities of this situation.

"Shuichi," Kokichi put his hand on the wood. "You need to open the door."

The purplenette waited for a moment, for an answer, but Shuichi didn't seem to say anything, only following the sentence with a couple more hazy hiccups and heavy breathing.

Kokichi, being a leader, always had a bobby-pin on hand—which always became useful in these kinds of situations—took it out for his pocket and stuck it in the keyhole. He twisted it around, putting his ear to the door to hear the distinct click, which signified it being unlocked. A few more knobs and turns did the trick, the click ringing out as Kokichi pulled open the door slowly.

His heart immediately dropped after seeing his boyfriend. Kokichi's prediction about being against the door was wrong, instead Shuichi was laid face first against the floor, clutching onto his stomach. A bottle of pills was next to him, completely empty. Kokichi stumbled downward to the side of Shuichi, turning him over delicately, which made the detective's stir.

"N—no...no! Stop, g—get off me!" Shuichi thrashed at him weakly, Kokichi biting his lip anxiously. Now that he got a glimpse of his face, his complexion was almost paper-white, his forehead sweating profusely, and his pupils were dilated wider than Kokichi had seen—even on the meth addicts down the street. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened... The purplenette reached for his boyfriend's cheek, rubbing his cheek bone with his thumb. Shuichi's body temperature was through the roof, far from normal. "Shuichi, it's me. Your boyfriend."

Kokichi wiped away the bangs from Shuichi's forehead, tucking the hair behind his ear and kissing his forehead. It was sweaty and gross, but Kokichi couldn't bring himself to care right now.

"K—kokichi?!" He reached for Kokichi's shirt, tugging him closer to his face. Shuichi looked like he had been crying, with a new set of tears gathered in his eyes. "P—please, please... Don't leave me..! N—not...not a—again..!"

Kokichi sat Shuichi up, holding his hand on his back and digging for his phone. He dialed 119, putting the phone up to his ears and leaning Shuichi onto the wall. The detective's breathing seemed to be picking up and he kept fading in and out of consciousness constantly. Kokichi instinctively grabbed his hand, squeezing his palm tightly with the weak grip back from Shuichi.

"Fire department, 119, fire or ambulance?"

Kokichi kept his heavy relieve-filled sigh to himself, gathering his voice. "U—um, hi yes, I need an ambulance please."

"Can you tell me what happened?" The dispatcher cleared his voice.

"Yes, my boyfriend overdosed. His breathing is...really shallow and he keeps going in and out of consciousness. Please," Kokichi closed his eyes, "please hurry."

"What's your name?" The dispatcher asked, Kokichi hearing the white-noise of typing in the background of the call. "Ouma Kokichi."

As Kokichi filled in the information to his address, Shuichi choked out a sob, staring at Kokichi bug-eyed and his mouth agape. Shuichi's sleeves were slightly lifted up, and Kokichi could've sworn he saw a bruise around his wrist area; one from not too long ago at that. He would've investigated further, but Shuichi's begging kept him on his toes. "Hey, hey, it's okay I'm getting an ambulance for you... Just breathe and keep your eyes open, you're going to be okay."

"No... K—kokichi please..." The bluenette winced, Kokichi untangling their hands from one another and running his newly-freed hand through his hair. Shuichi looked panicked. "I'm so tired... I j—just want to sleep."

Kokichi could hear the dispatcher through the phone, ignoring whatever they were saying and staying focused on his boyfriend. "No, you can sleep all you want once the ambulance is here, stay awake."

The purplenette put down the phone, grabbing onto Shuichi's cheeks and giving him eye-contact. "I'm not going to let you die."

Taking this time, he slowly let go of Shuichi's face, reaching for his wrist and rolling up the fabric a small bit. Confirming his suspicions, there was a dark-purple bruise on his wrist, with a discolored yellow around it—indicating that it was starting to heal. Kokichi could only stare, how long had that even been there?! He slowly let go, laying his wrist in his lap and using one of his hands to grip onto his shoulder. With the other hand, he pressed his finger to the side of his neck, focusing on Shuichi's breathing. His pulse had gotten even fainter.

"Please, Shuichi, look at me." Kokichi dragged both his palms to Shuichi's shoulders, sitting on his knees in between Shuichi's legs. Shuichi only stirred further, groaning under his breath and dipping his head down limply. The leader speedily wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck, leaning his forehead onto the detective's, clutching his eyes tight.

"Please... Please don't die."

Kokichi teared up behind his closed eyes, unwrapping his arms and staring up at Shuichi's face. His face seemed to have a blue-tint added to it, his breath rarely coming in and his head had basically been a sweat mob.

It didn't take long until Shuichi's entire body went limp onto the wall. Kokichi leapt back out of shock and pushed his fingers to Shuichi's neck. There wasn't a pulse. In a frenzy of panic, Kokichi pressed harder and was again met with nothing. He sped down to his wrist, pressing two of his fingers onto his blue veins and healing bruises. Nothing?! Kokichi pressed his ear up to Shuichi's chest, his panic finally settling as he started trembling. No heartbeat. This couldn't be real. Shuichi wasn't dead... He couldn't be! 

Kokichi brought his head back up off Shuichi's chest, grabbing onto Shuichi's face and holding it up for him to see. His eyes were almost closed, a small sliver in his eyelid showcasing his greyish-gold eyes. Shuichi's mouth parted slightly, though no breath was coming out, and his eyebrows seemed to practically sink. Kokichi also noticed the dry streak of tears straining down his cheeks.

Kokichi could have done something! He could have saved him if he wasn't so focused on himself. This wasn't fair, none of it was, Shuichi didn't deserve to die, especially not like this! What if he had come earlier?! He could've saved him. It didn't have to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

The leader felt tears fall down from his eyes in clumps, Kokichi grabbing onto Shuichi shirt and digging his face into the fabric. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

"Shuichi..." Kokichi looked back up at Shuichi's face, the pale afterglow of his face more prominent. "Please, it's not supposed to be like this. We were supposed to die together."

The purplenette sobbed, "You promised you would marry me!"

It sounded selfish, Kokichi realized, wrapping his arms around the detective's arms and clutching his eyes shut. He felt dizzy, shock was basically shooting through his body miles at a time. When he grabbed onto Shuichi's hand to hold it, his fingertips felt like ice. It made Kokichi's heart shatter, he couldn't believe he let this happen.

The purplenette fathomed in how his head felt feathery and his body felt like it was moving in slow motion, opening his eyes to stare back up at Shuichi's dead face. It should've felt gross, sick, but Kokichi didn't feel any of those. He felt sad. Sad that Shuichi looked this way because of him. Regret.

His vision was growing darker, Kokichi barely being able to make out his facial features anymore. Purple blotches and black static covered his eyes, feeling himself completely collapse against Shuichi too.

* * *

Kokichi's senses slowly flowed back into his body as he realized how enclosed he was, in a small but not-too-comfortable bed. His clothes felt different too, he wasn't wearing pants, he was wearing his boxers and short T-shirt. The purplentte sighed dryly to himself, relishing in his sore limbs and pounding head, his temperature rising through the roof as his breath shriveled. He felt like crying, sinking into whatever he was laying on and sobbing as hard as he could. Shuichi should be alive, hugging him, kissing his head, and telling him he loved him. Not rotting in on himself or getting ready to be buried 6ft deep.

Kokichi sobbed into the blanket below him, his stuffy nose getting clogged and his cheeks starting to heat up. Shuichi didn't deserve to die like that. This wasn't fair. None of it was. He shouldn't have died like that. Kokichi felt a hand run through his hair softly, the leader relaxing into the hand, as another one made its way to his back. He bit his lip, tearing up in his eyes further until he suddenly felt like his heart fell into his stomach. Wait...

Who was touching him?!

It was then Kokichi realized the soft rising of a chest underneath his head, the heartbeat underneath the chest beating softly. Kokichi froze. His instinct was to run away, get out of this person's hold, or call the emergency line! Who the hell was this?!

Once he tried to wiggle out of the person's hold, they softly dug into Kokichi's scalp—not even close to hard though—and breathed a chuckle, "Goodmorning Kokichi... Are you okay? You're crying."

Kokichi's eyes blew wide, whipping his head up to the voice and gasping.

"Shuichi?! Y—you're alive?!" The purplenette exclaimed, a little too loudly, clinging his hands onto Shuichi's neck and pushing their faces together. He gave a long peck onto his lips, Shuichi confusingly sliding his hands to Kokichi's waist and pulling back from his face. "Of course I'm alive, haha... Are you feeling alright?"

Without an answer, Kokichi brought their lips together again, the leader feeling tears drown back into his eyes as Shuichi sweetly pushed them together. He couldn't believe this was real. The purplenette could feel the detective's every move, the beating of his heartbeat slowly rumbling in his chest. Kokichi's leg pushed against his knees, gripping onto the back of his neck, like he would never be able to hold him again. The two of them parted from each other, Shuichi giving Kokichi his sweet smile that always made Kokichi's heart pick up.

"That was random," He laughed to himself, "But I'm very much alive."

Shuichi brushed Kokichi's hair out of his eyes, rubbing his temple with his thumb. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Kokichi shoved his face into Shuichi's chest, taking in the fact that he could definitely hear his heartbeat. He was so, so happy Shuichi was alive. But then... What was that nightmare? Something made him feel as if... As if it actually wasn't a nightmare. Something about it was too...off-putting to be a nightmare.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

The leader stumbled off of Shuichi's chest, giving him a smile before ushering to the bathroom. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest right now. There was no way that was a nightmare, how was he alive? Once he made it inside, he locked the door shut and stood there for a moment. His head hurt, his body was aching, and the bathroom smelled like any other day. It didn't smell like Shuichi's dead body, or the throw up, or the panic, it smelled like the lavender candle Kokichi always bought from the store. Kokichi wasn't used to be so unsure for this long.

Kokichi scrambled for his phone, looking for anything to confirm what was happening, searching for what the hell was going on. He opened the phone, the front screen being his normal one, like always. A picture of Shuichi standing in front of his college with his friends, Kaito, Maki, Kaede, and Kokichi himself. But the time confirmed it was earlier in the morning than when Shuichi died. When he looked closer to the time, he also saw the date.

A week... Before Shuichi died? The day before Miu's party?!

The purplenette opened his phone, pressing onto the Google icon and punching in his question, 'how to check if you're dreaming'. All the results were simultaneous. Mirrors, pinching, reality checks, ect. At first he pinched himself, like in all the movies. He in-fact felt the pain, along the heightening pain tolerance he got when he pinched his skin harder. Then he looked at his reflection. It was normal, his face looked fine, his hair had his normal bed-head, and even his clothes were familiar. Next, he pushed his hand against the rim of the sink, waiting for it to go through. But it didn't even do that. Lastly, he looked at his hand, like the article said. It was normal. His palm had details, the closer he looked, the more wrinkles he saw. When he moved his hand, his skin would move and fold a certain way, something the article claimed, 'your brain couldn't do while you're dream'.

Kokichi stared back at himself in the mirror, his lips pressed into a firm straight line and his eyes drooped tiredly. Everything about this was so surreal. He placed his phone back into his pocket and leaned his palms onto the sink. Was there really a way to save Shuichi? Did he finally get another chance at saving Shuichi?!

Kokichi had to make a plan.


End file.
